


Stars

by planetundersiege



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Beauty - Freeform, Blushing, Earth, F/F, Fluff, Homeworld - Freeform, I Ship It, Kindness, Lapis - Freeform, Love, Memories, Oneshot, Peridot - Freeform, Pumpkin - Freeform, SU - Freeform, Stars, Steven Universe - Freeform, Sweet, flight, galaxy, lapidot - Freeform, otp, space, they are pure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 18:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11811924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: “Do you miss it? Homeworld I mean?”.Peridot sat up and nodded slightly.“Yeah, sometimes…”.“Do you ever wanna go back?”.





	Stars

The night sky was clear, making all stars shine and glitter in the distance, as the two gems sat on top of the barn, enjoying the view and the hot summer air that stayed even during the night.

It was peaceful, no sounds being heard except that of owls, and of course Pumpkin barking now and again as he played around in the ground.

Peridot must say she loved nights like this, it was so peaceful and nice, completely different from Homeworld in every way, and she couldn't be more grateful. She really felt free here on Earth, but she still missed a part of her old life as a Homeworld gem, space.

She missed space.

Don't take that wrong, she absolutely loved Earth and that would always be her true home where all her friends lived how they wanted, it was truly a wonderful place to be. But she missed the black void, twinkling stars in the distance and flying from planet to planet on ships, just admiring how huge the universe truly was, and yet not at the same time, with their new traveling technology and all. Traveling the vast distance that used to take fifty human years now only took about fifty seconds, and she missed being able to see so much of the worlds out there in so little time.

It was a really complicated pile of feelings.

“Do you like it?”, she suddenly heard Lapis asked, and fit a split second her gaze moved from the stars to her blue eyes, before she laid down, looked at the stairs again, hoping she couldn't see her blushing.

“What do you mean?”, she asked.

“The view? Do you like the view”.

Peridot was silent for a moment before she answered, lifting one hand up as it looked like she tried to reach the stars millions of miles away.

“Yeah, I do. These constellations are different from the ones on Homeworld, I could watch them for days. It's, hypnotizing”, she said, smiling, and blushing as she felt a warm hand touch her own hand, before they got a tired grip on each other.

“Yeah, it's amazing”, Lapis said, and then they sat there quiet for minutes, just letting the time pass as they relaxed, until Lapis broke the silence again.

“Do you miss it? Homeworld I mean?”.

Peridot sat up and nodded slightly.

“Yeah, sometimes…”.

“Do you ever wanna go back?”.

Silence.

“No… I do miss space and exploring but I'm happy here, we’ve got a family here and we can be free and be whoever we want to be. Living here on Earth is a blessing that’s worth not going back into space for. After all, everyone I care about are here, so why would I leave?”, she said, and she felt Lapis grip tighten just a bit, as she liked.

“Do… you miss it?”.

She shaked her head.

“No… I miss the old Homeworld, the Homeworld I returned too is not my home. The Homeworld I know is gone, but that's okay, because like you, this is my home now too, and I like it here. You’re here with me, we get to learn together, like now when we’re naming these beautiful Earth constellations”.

She saw Lapis blush as she smiled, and Peridot slowly leaned in closer, and closed her eyes just before she felt the soft lips of Lapis meet her own, just for a second, but it sent sparks across all of her body.

“You know, you’re more beautiful than any constellation or shining star in the entire galaxy”, she said, and she got dragged into a warm embrace, feeling her cheeks get hot, until Lapis pulled away.

“Wanna see it? Well not Homeworld, but a bit of space?”, Lapis said, and her wing appeared. “We can just fly around a bit, a few hours around the star system. It's not like a Homeworld ship but you said you missed space”.

Peridot stood up, smiling and nodding.

“A tour around the star system would be amazing Lapis”, she said, and at this moment, those blue eyes of Lapis were shining brighter than the brightest of stars.

And so, the two gems left for a tour, flying through space, just enjoying each other’s company and the beauty of the universe.


End file.
